


Reborn

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Warnings:Creature poetry (!!) and I have no idea if I'm doing this right.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Notes:Written for Poetic_hp's January challenge: Biting. Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta-reading. <3





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Creature poetry (!!) and I have no idea if I'm doing this right.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Notes:** Written for Poetic_hp's January challenge: Biting. Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta-reading.  <3

~

Reborn

~

Once bitten, twice shy?  
No. Certain teeth leave pleasure  
In their sharpened wake

Slicing tender skin  
Teasing, taunting, drawing blood  
Draining liquid life

Victim left sated  
Basking in the afterglow  
Of vampire passion

Recognition dawns  
Dark eyes blazing with desire  
Meet unfocussed green

Blood-stained lips agape  
Vampire teeth retract in shock  
Human heartbeat slows

Pale fingers touch skin  
Gently brush small puncture marks  
“Do you regret this?”

Anger blazes bright  
“Was my zeal not obvious?  
I regret nothing.” 

“How did you find me?”  
I’m but a monster, hiding  
Bringing only pain.” 

“Once again you’re wrong.  
You bring the gift of pleasure,  
Monsters don’t do that.”

“Believe what you will  
The world sees me as monstrous,  
Thus I hide from light.”

“Darkness suits me fine.  
Cool and peaceful and soothing.  
I tire of this life.”

“Suicidal, then?”  
I shall look, discover why.”  
Minds collide, time stops.

Gasp follows a hiss,  
“Is there nothing they can do?”  
Green eyes look away.

“Hear, then, my reply.  
Immortality awaits,  
If you can stand it.”

“If you drink my blood,  
You become as you see me  
Monster in the dark.” 

“No monster are you.  
I name you saviour instead,  
Show me our new world.” 

Once again blood flows,  
Time stops, essences combine,  
Old life is cast off.

Dark laughter mingles,  
All who hear shiver, dreading  
Creatures of the night.

~


End file.
